bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lerren Darkoak
Gilnean}} |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Darkoak |Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = Earl of the Gale Regent of The Reach (Formerly) Lord of Rosefield Lord Justicar of the Ashen Coast |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * * ** |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Sieglinde Greyfield, wife Brandon Darkoak, son Balaforth Frostoak, son }} Lord Lerren Darkoak was the head of the House of Darkoak and the Regent of The Reach for Lord Derrik Greyfield. Lerren joined the Blades of Greymane under the guise of a mercenary, though it was later found that he was the last remaining member of the treasonous family, the House of Dayne. After showing consistently loyal service to the Blades, Lord Berenal Grayblade elevated Lerren into the position of Baron of Rosefield; previously lorded over by the Darkoaks, the family from which Dayne originated. After continued service, Lerren was eventually elevated further into the leader of the Earldom of the Gale and allowed to revive the House of Darkoak, effectively ending the Dayne line. Description Composed and imposing, two words that describe the man perfectly. Standing at 6'1", Lerren is not a lax man in terms of his appearance. A stern face, of moderate attractiveness, dull hazel eyes and an unmarred face make up his facial appearance. Coupled with his standard demeanor, the man's gaze is piercing when set upon someone; a scrutinizing look of deep cunning. His movements seem practiced and preformed to off set those who would deal with him; to encourage a mindset of ever guessing. Dark blonde hair trails down his head, occassionally bound in place by a ponytail, an uncommon trait in terms of the majority of Gilneans. Hair meets broad shoulders, set with a distinguished musculed appearance that remains consistent throughout his form. Pale skin speaks of his heritage, the stormy lands of Gilneas. Strong arms and legs are often found in company of armor that represents either the Duchy of his alliegeance or that of his own house colors (black and red). To compliment them as well, he carries with him a longsword and dagger; only rarely found with the gargantuan blade Blackroot across his back. A warrior, clear through his physique and the tools of his trade near inseperable from the earl. His demeanor was often calm and controlled, a distinctive cunning and thought to each word and action he preformed. This shifted in battle, where it seemed rage and bloodlust often took hold, eventually manifesting into the point where his other form would become dominant. Within his Worgen form, Lerren takes on a distinctively different appearance. His pale skin, blonde hair and hazel eyes are replaced by grey fur and blood red eyes. His worgen form stood at least two feet taller than that of his human, his muscles expanding to meet the new stretch in height. Gone are the calculating cunning eyes, replaced instead with that of a piercing gaze of a wolf on the hunt; akin to that of a murderous stare. Within this form, the imposing nature of the man engulfed all else, as it did with most of his kind. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:House of Dayne Category:House of Darkoak